Orihara Files :)
by Zazee 2.0
Summary: (Title sucks I know.) Shizune Orihara is Izaya Orihara's younger cousin... Nuff said. Shizuo X OC in the future.
1. Prologue :)

_Prologue_

Tokyo, Japan. Probably the most technologically advanced city in Japan (in my opinionJ). It is where everything and anything is hip and happening. Say you have pink and green hair; lots of people in Japan have pink and green hair. You want to dress like a gothic maid with blue hair? Go Ahead! This is Japan, anything and everything happens here.

Japan itself is typically amazing with its many creations (mainly for me its manga and anime). It is the one place where you can get a walking, talking robot maid or you may even find a working hover craft (you never knowJ).

Tokyo in my opinion is the greatest place on earth, though there is one certain place that takes the cake. Ikebukuro, Japan. Which is a large shopping district in Tokyo, is home to a number of fascinating things: its gang fights, its sushi joint "Russia Sushi", and last but not least, the destruction incarnate itself, Shizuo Heiwajima. This is where I'm headed to meet up with my 1st cousin, Izaya Orihara.

I am 23 year-old, Shizune Orihara, soon to be Heiwajima. I'm a journalist and detective in Costal Japan. I'm also a part-time spy and assassin for the Japanese government. This is my story, how I got to Ikebukuro and how I met the man I'm engaged to.

* * *

**Warning this story is going to be really slow...**_  
___**Writers block :(**

**Zazee 2.0**


	2. Ikebukuro

**Keep in mind Shizune is only 15 right now :P **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DURARARA, ONLY MAH OC!**

* * *

I stepped timidly out from behind a slow moving white haired man getting of the train in front of me. Peering at the crowd of people flooding around me like a hot smelly wave of sludge water. It was almost terrifying, the number of people running and romping about the loading platform. I immediately started weaving and pushing through the flood of people seeking out the exit. It was slow work but I eventually made it and jogged up the upward moving escalator. As I made it to the top I was immediately disappointed by my surroundings.

It wasn't as hot and stifling as down in the subway tunnels, and was more free moving and breathable, but was much louder and more obnoxious. All I could hear was the sound of car horns and the shouting of people yelling for a cab to pick them up and traffic was lined up through the intersection in front of me, causing people to get hot under the collar and try to start fights.

I sighed deeply. _This is going to get old real quick_, I thought, frowning to myself.

"Look", someone shouted above the hustle bustle. There was a chorus of intakes of breath and I looked up in time to see the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen.

_The Headless Rider,_ I thought, remembering Izaya's message about Ikebukuro's one 'mythical' creature. He was beautiful; it looked like he was taking a leisurely drive through the city how easily he dodged through traffic. I was perfectly calm, until he drove off the road heading directly toward me.

I squealed and jumped behind a lamp post by the tunnel. He slid to a stop a foot away from the pole and held a phone in my face. I had to take a step back to read what it said: **Are you Shizune Orihara?**

Shocked, I nodded my head numbly. He pulled the phone back momentarily then stuck it back again. **Hop on. **

I had to take a double take and immediately began to back away. _How does he know my name?_ The man shook his head and gave a slight nod at the back of his bike. He then began typing on his phone again and stuck it back out. **Your cousin, Izaya, sent me to get you. You don't need to be afraid.**

Stubbornly, I stood my ground. "Prove it", I said, my feet planted and arms defiantly crossed over my chest. The man dramatically looked up at the sky and started messing with his phone again. He stuck it out toward me and I read the message. **Can you pick up my Cousin at the subway?** I was about to point out that the message could have been faked, and then I saw the number. It was Izaya's.

I stood stock still then finally nodded and hauled myself up on his bike. The man did something with his hands and held out a black, glossy helmet I hadn't seen before. _Guess he had it on the other side,_ I thought, as I pulled the helmet on.

As we made our leave, I noticed all the people around us staring and pointing and snapping quick photos of the man and me. I felt my face begin to burn and then we were moving.

The bike moved much faster, than it looked from the sidewalks. I was holding on for dear life and still felt as if I was going to slide off the back. It felt like we were driving for only seconds, then all at once we were standing still.

I pulled my helmet off and gazed around at the building stretching up in front of us. I felt my jaw go slack as I slithered off the bike. I stood like an idiot, until a prod on my side told me that the man was still there. The man had another message on his phone, a longer one. **Izaya lives up on the top floor. You just have to walk in tell the woman who you are and she'll tell you how to get to his place, maybe even, have someone take you up to his place. Okay?**

I nodded. "Who are you", I asked, my hand dusting invisible lint off my jacket front. The man looked down at the paved sidewalk as if lost in thought, then typed something quickly on his phone. **You'll find out later**. I frowned at him and fingered the tassel attached to the strap of my small black skull backpack, as he revved his engine and drove out of sight.

I walked into the building, through the sliding glass doors and into the lobby. The lobby was completely empty, except for the lady behind the receptionist counter. As I peered around the room my eyes came to rest on a pop machine and I realized how thirsty I was.

After I got my coke, I walked up to the counter. She was talking to someone on her phone so I stood there in an awkward silence. There was nothing else to do so I listened in on her conversation. It seemed she was talking to her husband or maybe a boyfriend, they were arguing about something that had to do with another woman.

I stood by the desk, every now and then checking the time on my panda bear wrist watch, for a good 30 minutes before she slammed the phone on the receiver and screeched. I jumped and by the look on the woman's face she had had no clue that I was even there.

"Oh, um", the woman said, trying to compose herself. "Can I help you?" She had forced a smile on her face. But she still had a panicked look in her eyes.

"I'm Shizune Orihara", I said calmly, trying not to show any signs that I heard anything that she had said. She started rummaging through the papers on her desk until the found a green sticky note. She read over it and looked up at me, a shocked expression in her eyes.

"Your Mr. Orihara's cousin", she said, her eyes stretched wide. "Um, go on up to the top floor. The elevator opens up in his penthouse. I'll tell him you're coming up."

I took the elevator up and sure enough it opened up in the middle of his apartment. I gazed around the room. _This is so AWSOME!_ The entire front wall was glass, showing the city. There was a small desk in front of the window, with a computer on top. To my right was a small sitting room. It was made up of a dark grey sectional, facing a flat screen TV. Between them was a long slim dark oak coffee table; on the side was a wall of shelves filled with books. To my left was a long glass table, with a chair at each end and 2 in between them. There was an impressive life-like painting of a bird on a limb on the main wall with a table in front of it. The walls were a dull blue-grey color, while the floor was a deep brown mahogany.

That wasn't what made me gawk at the room; it was who was sitting at the desk, shirtless, staring back at me. Even though it was against every fiber of my being, I had to admit Izaya was smoking hot.

Izaya's hair was wet and slightly tousled, just enough to make any girls mouth water. That plus him being shirtless, showing his defined six pack abs, would make even the hardiest woman have a nose bleed. I couldn't help myself, I sighed at the sight of him.

"Enjoying the view, Cuz", He said, mockingly. He pulled his arms behind his head, just to make his point. I looked away sharply, my face heating up. I walked toward his desk and glared at him like a bird of prey about to attack.

"Not funny, Izaya," I growled, my arms automatically folding over my chest. He broke out laughing at my reaction and dramatically fell sideways out of his rolling chair. I walked away while he continued his little masquerade, trying to make me angry.

As I turned around I finally noted there were 2 floating stair cases on the left and right side of the room, each floating just above the sitting and dining rooms. _How could I have missed that? _I scratched my head as I pondered my question. I turned toward the dining room, and was shocked to see a wide arching doorway. Through it I could see a kitchen, with all stainless steel appliances. I groaned. This shows you just how much I pay attention.

While I sat wondering how in the world I could have missed half of the house, Izaya came and scared the hell out of me from behind.

"What's wrong, Shizu", he asked mockingly, when I pressed my hand over my heart. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I growled deep in my throat like a feral cat and lashed my hand out at his face. Of course, he caught it but didn't see me twist my other hand up and hit him in the stomach, hard.

He sat stunned momentarily, and all at once broke out laughing. "Nice punch. I guess those aikido, karate, jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do and kendo lessons are working out well," he said rubbing his hand over his bare skin, where already, a bright red blotch was forming.

I nodded and chuckled to myself. Your parents being over protective and scared their little girl's going to get kidnapped really came in handy sometimes. Ask to take a fighting class, so you would be safe from harm always worked. I smiled at Izaya and did a mock Karate Kid bow. He chuckled once the headed off up the stairs.

He started to go through the door, but paused only to call over his shoulder. "The bedrooms are up here. Your room is the one to the direct left of the door, you have your own bathroom and all your stuff is already there. Explore if you want. Night," he said in mock sleepiness, actually yawning the last sentence. He then abruptly ran through the door slamming it shut behind him. I chuckled; he can be such a nerd sometimes.

I looked around the large room and deftly decided to go explore the kitchen first. As I entered I was utterly surprised at how clean it was, last time I'd been here it had been stacked with plates so high I couldn't breathe. I had cleaned the entire time I'd been here, which had been the worst thing I had done and royally pissed me off.

The kitchen was huge. The counter tops were stainless steel and dotted with small buckets of kitchenware, from spoons to butcher knives, everything was here. The appliances were all stainless steel and older models, but looked completely unused. The cabinets were a deep red color, the exact color of blood. The walls were the exact shade of red as the cupboards, while the floors were a sandy color. The room was pulled together by a huge island with a pot rack over top.

I walked over to one of the cabinets and carefully opened it, last time I'd been here everything had been unevenly stacked and it had all fallen on top of me and shattered in the floor. I gasped in shock; everything was perfectly stacked for once. _Oh my God, the world is coming to an end!_

I chuckled, slammed the cabinet door shut and walked back into the main room. I went to the living area and sat on the dark couch; that was much softer than it looked. I flipped on the television and slowly flipped through the channels. Finally, I found Cartoon Network, leaned back in the chair to watch, _Adventure Time. _It was the episode where Finn was kidnapped by a bunch of gnomes and is forced to power things with his 'limitless energy' and Jake ends up having to save him, being side tracked, like, every five seconds. It eventually went off and my eyes were trying to shut on.

I sighed and climbed to my feet and began to climb the steps, kicking my mid-calf black boots off at the bottom. As I came to a stop in front the door my eyes sunk farther close and I felt exhaustion kick in. I hadn't slept on the train ride; my eyes had refused to shut as I had sailed through cities, by villages, and through the country side.

I pushed through the door, and opened the next door to my left. I walked in and opened my bag, pulled out the clothes I usually sleep in and walked to my bathroom. I tugged my black sweatshirt over my head and slung it over the door, tugged my socks of and tossed them in the floor, along with my black knee length shorts and dark blue t-shirt. I pulled my blue yoga sleeping pants on and tugged my midriff black tank top over my head. I pulled the long needle, which had been holding my hair in a bun, out of my hair and placed it on the counter along with my black ear cuff.

I walked back to my room and crawled under the black sheets that were covering my bed and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to take awhile to get done... sorry :( **

**Criticize me please!**

**Zazee 2.0**


End file.
